


Devil Song (Lucifer/female OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Anal Fingering, Angel Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Lucifer Feels, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Massage, Seduction, brief Sam Winchester - Freeform, female on male anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: As a half human, half Jinn hybrid, Alison had always known she would never have a normal life. And when she becomes the lover of Sam Winchester, things become even more complicated. Sam tells her that he never wants children, which throws a wrench into their life the first time she comes into heat. Lost and very much in pain, she seeks out the most powerful being she can find to be her mate....





	Devil Song (Lucifer/female OC)

Alison sat on the the bed that she and Sam Winchester had been sharing for the past three years, trying in vain not to let the tears fall from her eyes. The hunter was running about the room in a frenzy, throwing clothes wildly into a suitcase, knocking over everything that got in his way. This is the way things had been for the past fifteen minutes, ever since Castiel had returned with the news that Lucifer once more walked the earth, and they were all in danger again.

And that, unfortunately, also included Alison as well.

“We’ve talked about this.” Sam stopped for a moment, letting a stray white sock fall to the floor in a way that might have made her laugh at any other time, but not today. “I can’t lose you again. Not now.” His gaze lingered on her belly.

Alison found herself looking down at the slight curve of her stomach. There was no baby in there, not yet, anyway. But her Jinn blood was working its magic inside of her, driving her to seek out a lover to breed with. Sam had made it clear that that person would never be him. But, luckily, Rowena had made some powerful magic to keep the desires away. As long as Alison stayed put and waited for her to return, that is…

“You can’t handle Lucifer on your own.” Alison jumped to her feet, walking over to cup Sam’s face with her gloved hands. “I can control myself this time. Promise.”

There was a darkening in Sam’s eyes, a hint of the devastation that Alison had caused when she had run away from him during the first heat. Him and his brother had caught up to her before disaster had struck. But only barely.

“It’s Dean, isn’t it?” Her tone took on an accusatory edge as it always did when she mentioned his brother. “Nothing I do or say will ever be enough for him.”

Sam avoided her gaze as he bent his head and walked out of the room.

Alison fell back upon the bed, wanting to run to her lover and try to reason with him, but knowing that it was no use. Dean already thought she was a dangerous liability. And this time she couldn’t even disagree with him.

She closed her eyes, trying to drive the memories that always came to her in moments like this, when she was vulnerable. Alone. It was ironic that her first heat had also been the first time that Lucifer had escaped the pit. He had been running around with a pack of demons, powerful and dangerous and hell. And also wearing the body of Nick Vaught, a rather ordinary man who had done nothing wrong except be being born an alternate vessel for the devil.

Without meaning to, Alison felt her hands going beneath the hem of her black dress, seeking the hot flesh that throbbed beneath. In her mind’s eye, she imagined the surprise on Lucifer’s face when a couple of demons had brought her to him. He had been standing in front of a dilapidated window, carving out satanic symbols in the frosted glass.

When he turned to her, Alison felt a certain satisfaction that he hadn’t bothered to hide the shock on his face. A sexy face, even if it did have some blemishes on it that, to a human, might have been a sickening sight. To her Jinn senses and heat brain, however, everything about him oozed sex and good genetics.

“To what do I owe this unforeseen pleasure?” Lucifer didn’t quite have his eyes on her, which Alison found annoying. It was as if she was entirely beneath him, not as interesting as, say, the crow perching on the ledge outside.

“I…” She felt the words die in here throat. Now that she was here, the Jinn wasn’t as sure anymore what she wanted. There had been visions haunting her sleep, two bodies entwined on a bed, the smell of seat and sex filling her nostrils, making her want to scream with need. She had know fairly early on that the dreams were not about Sam.

“I need…”

The hesitancy in her voice is what finally peaked Lucifer’s interest. He turned to regard her with a long, intense stare that sent a shiver down her spine. Standing only a few feet away from the being who snuck into the garden and deceived the human race, who was the father of the demons and the sole reason that hell itself existed, Alison found herself regretting sneaking off in the middle of the night. Every fiber of her being was screaming to be bred by this being, but another part, the human part she had inherited from her mother, also knew that this was wrong. That Sam loved and trusted her. And she must really be a foul creature to betray him for Satan himself.

In the blink of an eye, Lucifer had crossed the distance between them. Up close, she could see that his human vessel was falling apart beneath the power of his angelic grace. There were dark spiderwebs on his skin, and patches of raw flesh where the skin had fallen off entirely. He looked not unlike a zombie. But even that realization did not deter her. Later on, when the heat had subsided, there would be plenty of time to question why she had found his condition to be erotic. But by them she would be contented, belly full of his powerful, archangel mixed offspring.

“Oh, I get it,” Lucifer leaned down a little, his cold breath making her shiver. “Blood running a little hot these days? Eve did make your kind pretty ravenous, didn’t she?”

The archangel reached out, brushing a strand of dark hair away from her collar bone. Alison forced herself to look up into his, but found that his face was unreadable. He could have found her to be an uninteresting piece of furniture or the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She couldn't tell. And something about that frightened her more than anything that had come before.

“What would Sam think, you're being here like this? With me?” Lucifer leaned his head back a little and gave a contented sounding sigh, which for some reason made her moan just a little. It was as if she could feel him breathing. Could feel the power flowing through his crumbling body. It was making her wet. And, on some level, she knew he felt it all just as acutely as she did.

“Sam doesn’t have what I need.” Well, it was true enough. Terrible, but true.

Lucifer tilted his head just a little, and the Jinn went flying across the room, body hitting the wall with a loud thump. He hadn’t used much force, not enough to really hurt an unhuman such as herself, but the act did get its point across. Alison got to her feet, ready to run from the room as quickly as she could.

“Don’t toy with me child, it’s unbecoming.”

“I’m not. You know why I’m here.” She doubled over, hand gripping her abdomen. Not because Lucifer had thrown her, but because her uterus was protesting by contracting in agonizing waves. In the beginning, a romp with Sam, albeit a safe romp, had lessened the pain. But now nothing would be able to stop it. Except one thing. Which was why she was here.

“You're risking a lot coming here. Asking for things.” Lucifer paced around her, much like a tiger stalking a gazelle. Alison gulped, trying to erase that thought from her mind.

“Please, oh powerful one.” It sounded silly, but she knew how much the elder beings loved to be flattered. “Grant me this thing. A child. And I will do whatever you ask.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. She could tell that he fully anticipated that this was all a trick and that Sam and Dean would come bursting through the door at any minute. She could tell that that seemed a more likely scenario than a young, beautiful woman wanting to have his child.

“Anything I ask?” He reached out to stroke her chin. Alison didn’t hesitate, kissing and nibbling on his thumb. She was pleased when a shiver went through him. And it occurred to her that, as old and powerful as he may be, he knew nothing about the sensations running through his human vessel right now. The thought thrilled her to no end.

“I think you’ll find I have quite a giving nature,” she whispered, tilting her head up to gently kiss his neck. Her hands feverishly worked over his body, stroking him and working her nails lightly over every part of him she could reach.

Lucifer relaxed a little, his head going back, overcome with the sensation of being touched by another. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt, letting out little moaning sounds as she licked his hardened nipple. His fingers tangled in her hair, urging her to explore and taste his skin. The sound of her name left his lips, making her so wet she had let one of her hands go between her legs, stroking her pussy as she played with him.

She worked her way down him until she was on her knees, hand going to the belt of his jeans. His raging hard on greeted her a moment later, precum dripping from the large mushroom shaped head. He was a big boy, and she eagerly licked up his slick, loving the powerful zing that she could taste on her tongue. Using both hands, she expertly worked up his shaft, eager to see just how many sounds she could get out of Lucifer. Sam had always been so stoic and quiet during intimate moments, but Lucifer was loud as hell, every new sensations making him moan and jerk beneath her hands and mouth. She took turns sucking and stroking him, never letting him get to the point where he would spurt his seed into her mouth. No, she had other plans for his cum other than her belly.

When he was ready for it, Alison let her mouth go to his balls, taking time to gently suck on each one, loving the shiver that went down Lucifer's spine. She wet a finger with her saliva, before letting it slide in between his legs, searching for the smallest of openings…

Lucifer jumped. “Hey.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll like it. I promise.”

The archangel relaxed just a little, only settling into things when she was rubbing his prostate in gentle but firm strokes. She knew the stimulation would give him an amazing orgasm, which meant more cum for her to enjoy. But also, she found the act of fucking a man in this way to be a huge turn on. The power. The feeling of stretching a man open beneath her finger or toy. The sounds and motions a man made while being fucked, they all helped her orgasms stronger, too.

When she sensed that Lucifer was near the breaking point, she got to her feet and pulled him against her, lips devouring his in a hungry open mouthed kiss. This was so much more than just meeting the needs of her body, she knew in the deepest part of herself. Though Sam tried to understand her true nature, Alison could never be herself with him in bed. She always had to wear gloves and never touch him with her hands. Here, with Lucifer, all gloves were off. She could feel and taste and experience the act without fear. And it was intoxicating for her. On some level, she knew that this was what she would regret most. Not that she had committed this act with the devil, but that she had loved it.

Lucifer took charge than, throwing her up against the wall, but this time using the weight of his own body to keep her up, her wet pussy rubbing against his cock through the thin fabric of her skirt. “Tell me this is what you want,” he moans, his hands stroking her wet slick. He kissed her for a moment, swallowing her first reply with his mouth and tongue.

“Fuck me,” she begged. “Lucifer, I need you.”

“Get the fuck away from her!”

Lucifer spun around, just in time to take a molotov cocktail of holy fire to the face. The sounds of his screams echoed off of the walls before he vanished from the room, but all that Alison was aware of in that moment was the look of hurt and betrayal on Sam’s face. He and his brother stood just a few feet away, the angel Castiel hanging further back in the darkness. Later on, she would occasionally hear the brothers say that Lucifer had raped her. But, though nobody wanted to say the truth out loud, they all knew what had really happened that night.

Now, years later, Alison once again found herself eager to spread her legs and take Lucifer’s cock. It was a hunger she had thought she would never feel again. She had foolishly believed that he was locked forever on the cage, and that her and Sam’s relationship could just continue as if nothing had ever happened.

Fool. She was a fucking fool.

Cursing herself this way, Alison stroked her swollen clit until she was just about ready to---

“Oh, I have missed you.”

She sprung up in bed, head reeling.

What the fuck?

“Don’t worry. I’ll come to you. You don’t have to do a thing.”

He was here. He was in the bunker. Alison knew she would have been frightened. She was alone in the bunker, after all. Castiel had gone out for a food run. Sam and Dean were out trying to track down Lucifer, which was darkly funny at the moment.

Instead of running to arm herself with the plethora of weapons in the room, Alison found herself taking off her dress, loving the feel of the cool air on her hot skin. She laid down upon the bed, like a woman awaiting a much cherished lover. And not the devil eager to claim her body and soul.

A moment later the door shot open, and Lucifer strode towards her in a fast, easy lope. It was as if no time had passed since she had gone to seduce him in the darkness. His eyes roamed over her naked flesh appreciatively. She noted with interest that his cock was pressing firmly against the front of his jeans.

Alison moved to get up, but he gently pushed her back down.

“Allow me,” he tells her, bending his head down to kiss his way down her quivering flesh, reminding her of how she had done with him the first time they had met. Her hands tangled in his hair as his mouth found her throbbing cunt, taking turns sucking her labia and working her clit with his tongue. He delighted in taking her to the edge, then pulling back before she could go over, taking and almost sadistic enjoyment from dangling her orgasm so close, but still out of reach.

“Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this child.”

“I do,” she cried out, reaching a particular high peak, only to have it dashed when Lucifer pulled his mouth and finger away.

“Not good enough, kitten. Tell me you will be mine. Tell me that he means nothing to you anymore. That, from now on, it is only me.”

Alison looked into Lucifer’s eyes then, and she saw that, instead of being triumphant, there was a hurt and vulnerability there. He wasn’t doing this just to torment Sam, though she knew that that was a part of it. He also wanted to be chosen by someone. He wanted someone to love him, as anybody would. And that realization made her final decision easier.

“Yes, Lucifer. There will only ever be you. Us. This.”

The archangel climbed on top of her, his large body covering hers. Pressing his forehead against hers, he thrusted into her pussy in one deep, hard push, swallowing her moan with his mouth. His thrusts were slow at first, building intensity as they moved against each other on the bed. Alison was as hungry for this as he was, her powerful orgasms causing her nails to make him bleed where they sliced through the skin on his back. He nipped her face and neck, moaning her name as she did the same to him. They took turns licking and sucking each other’s nipples, nothing really feeling off limits between them.

“I love you, Lucifer,” Alison cood against his neck, stroking his back in a gentle, soothing touch. “Come for me, daddy. Be a good daddy and come inside me.”

Lucifer stopped his thrusting for a moment, so taken aback by the dirty talk that he stared at her, wide eyed.

“You like that?”

Alison smirked. Feeling no shame. “I’ll feel better when your come is dripping out of my freshly fucked pussy, but okay.”

Lucifer started thrusting again, slowly, his eyes locked on hers. “You like the way I fuck you, don’t you, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy. Only you fuck me this way.”

“Tell me you love me again,” he tells her, his pace quickening.

“I love you, Daddy. Only you.”

Lucifer buried his face in her breasts, crying out as his cock squirted several hot jets of cum deep inside her fertile cunt.

“Oh, my Dad.”

Alison fought back a laugh, her hand stroking his blond head. With her inhuman senses, she could feel the power of his grace curling up inside of her, eager to pierce her waiting egg. It would be Nick’s sperm, of course. Indeed, she had been able to feel the human inside of Lucifer enjoying the act as much as they had. But it would be Lucifer’s essence. Her beautiful, tragic, tormented angel.

Her breath caught as one of Nick’s sperm fought its way into one of her eggs, carrying a spark of Lucifer’s grace with it. The results was a complex blend of her, Nick and Lucifer.

And it was beautiful.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Lucifer asks her, a wide smile on his face.

Alison hugged him against her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

No matter what happened next, in this moment, laying here with her beloved’s child coming into being inside her womb, she felt that her life was as close to perfect as it would ever be.


End file.
